SONY Wonder
Sony Wonder (founded as Sony Kids’ Music) is a kids and family entertainment arm of Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Sony Wonder began making VeggieTales media in August 31, 2004 and ended doing so two years later. List 2004 Prints * Sumo of the Opera (August 31, 2004) * Holiday Double Feature (October 5, 2004) * More Silliness (December 21, 2004) Reprints * Are You My Neighbor? (August 31, 2004; VHS only) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (September 14, 2004) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (September 14, 2004) * Rack, Shack, and Benny (September 14, 2004) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (September 14, 2004) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (September 14, 2004) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (September 14, 2004) * Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space (September 14, 2004) * Josh and the Big Wall! (September 14, 2004) * Madame Blueberry (September 14, 2004) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (September 14, 2004) * King George and the Ducky (September 14, 2004) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (September 14, 2004) * Larry-Boy and the Angry Eyebrows (September 14, 2004) * Larry-Boy and the Good and Bad Eggly (September 14, 2004) * Heroes of the Bible: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh, My!) (September 14, 2004) * Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (September 14, 2004) * Very Silly Songs! (November 9, 2004) * The End of Silliness? (November 9, 2004) * Silly Songs from the Crisper (November 9, 2004) * More Silly Songs from the Crisper (November 9, 2004) 2005 * Duke and the Great Pie War (March 8, 2005) * Heroes of the Bible: A Great Pie War, A Selfish King, and a Big Fish (March 29, 2005) * Even More Silliness (April 5, 2005) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (June 28, 2005) * Bob's Favorite Stories (July 5, 2005) * Lord of the Beans (November 1, 2005) Reprints * An Easter Carol (March 8, 2005) * The Godburger (June 28, 2005) 2006 * Are You My Neighbor? (March 14, 2006) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (March 14, 2006) * More of Bob's Favorite Stories (March 14, 2006) * Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple (August 1, 2006) * Silly Sing Along 6: Rockin' Tour Singing (August 29, 2006) * VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live (September 12, 2006) * VeggieTales Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber (November 7, 2006) * VeggieTales Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo (November 7, 2006) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (November 7, 2006) Collections * The Cucumber Collection (September 14, 2004) * Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack (September 14, 2004) * The Complete Silly Song Collection (November 9, 2004) * VeggieTales Collection 1 - 10 DVDs (February 10, 2006) * VeggieTales Collection 2 - 10 DVDs (March 24, 2006) Trivia * The 2004 VHS reprint of Are You My Neighbor? was released on the same day as Sumo of the Opera. * The 2005 reprint of An Easter Carol was released on the same day as Duke and the Great Pie War. * The 2005 reprint of The Godburger was released on the same day as Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush. * The 2006 reprint of Are You My Neighbor? was released on the same day Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler. Category:Companies Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment